


언덕 위에서

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: "너, 내가 오기 전까지 분명히 울고 있었어.”
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키





	언덕 위에서

**Author's Note:**

> 2016년쯤에 탐라에 돌아다니던 연성거리가 ("너, 내가 오기 전까지 분명히 울고 있었어.") 있어서 휘리릭 써본 글입니다... 2016년 처음으로 한글로 써본 글이라 조금 오글거리지만 귀엽게 봐주세요 ㅋㅋㅋ

“뭐야, 너.”

이치고의 목소리가 날카롭다. 루키아는 상관 않고 다급히 등을 돌렸다. “아무것도 아니다, 신경—“

“너 내가 오기 전까지 분명히 울고 있었어.” 돌아서려는 그녀의 팔이 붙잡혀 졌다. 뿌리칠수도 있었지만, 어쩐 일인지 루키아는 그의 손이 이끄는 대로 그를 다시 돌아보았다. 언제나처럼 제멋대로 뻗쳐 있는 주황색 머리카락 밑으로 언제나처럼 찌푸려져 있는 얼굴, 그리운 사람하고 너무나 닮아있는 그 얼굴에 루키아는 애써 지운 눈물이 또 복받쳐 올랐다.

“누가 울었다고 그러는 거냐, 쿠치키 가문의 자는 눈물따위—“

“그런 말은 지금 흘러내리는 눈물이나 닦고 해.”

“… 네가 팔을 놓아야 눈물을 닦을 수 있지 않겠느냐.”

아, 하는 작은 탄식과 함께 이치고가 그녀를 불에 데인 듯 놓았다. 아마도 그녀의 하얀 살갖엔 그의 손가락 자국이 고스란히 남게 되겠지. 싫지만은 않은 생각이었다. 그의 체온이 아직 남아있는 팔을 어루만지며, 루키아는 입을 열었다.

“… 기일이다.”

순간, 이치고의 얼굴이 가슴아프게 일그러졌다. 루키아가 볼 세라 얼른 표정관리를 하지만— 루키아는 그의 동정을 달갑게 생각하지 않을 것이다— 마음 한 켠이 아려오는 것은 막을수가 없었다.

기일이라.

묻지 않았다. 그녀가 한때 그에게 묻지 않았듯이, 그는 그저 조용히 그녀 곁을 지키기만 하면 돼는 것이었다. 그리고 한때, 묻지 않았음에도 그가 그녀에게 답했듯이, 그녀도 이내, 이어지는 정적 속으로 고백을 했다.

"내가... 죽였다."

이치고는 잠자코 있었다. 어렴풋이, 누구를 얘기하는 것인지 짐작이 갔다. 처음 그들이 작별인사를 했을 때, 그는 루키아가 어쩐 일로 시바 가에 가 있었는지, 간쥬와 쿠우카쿠의 죽은 형이 누구였는지를 묻지 않았었다. 주변에서 그를 보고 가끔 둔하다고 타박을 줬지만, 그렇게까지 눈치가 없는 건 아니었다. 그저… 잠자코, 루키아가 하고 싶어 할 때까지, 할 수 있을 때까지 기다려주겠다고 생각했을 뿐이었다.

그녀가 그를 위해 해준 것처럼.

루키아가 그를 올려다보았다. 눈물이 맺혀있던 눈은 거짓말처럼 말끔했다. 아니, 오히려 무언가가 그 안에서부터 타오르는 듯 했다. 파란색 시선은 한 치의 흔들림도 없이 그를 향해 있었다.

“내가… 죽인 것이다.”

“… 묻지 않겠어.”

“묻지 않는다고?”

“네 마음 속에 들어가서, 아프지 않도록 이야기를 끄집어내는 법 따위, 나는 몰라… 라고 내가 아는 누군가가 말해준 적이 있어. 나도 그 사람 만큼이나 둔해서, 그런 요령 따위 없다고. 그러니까 네가 말 하고 싶을 때까지, 묻지 않겠어.”

아주 잠깐, 숨이 멎었다. 약간 멍하니 그를 바라보던 루키아는 곧 짧은 웃음을 한숨처럼 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. 그래, 이런 애였다. 그녀 마음속에 있는 이치고는,

이런 남자였지.

뭐가 두려웠던가? 기억이 나질 않았다. 언제나처럼, 이치고의 영압이 그녀 주변을 따스하게 휘감았다. 대답이 늦어졌지만, 루키아는 상관하지 않았다. 이치고는 기다려 줄 것이다. 언제나, 그녀가 준비가 될 때까지, 바위처럼 굳건하게.

말없이, 루키아는 이치고의 손을 잡고, 푸르른 언덕 위에 쌍으로 세워져 있는 무덤으로 이끌었다.

“… 내가, 시바 카이엔 님에 대해 말을 했었던가.”


End file.
